Yoshino Aoki
Yoshino Aoki (青木 佳乃) is a video game music composer formerly employed by Capcom, best known for her work on the Breath of Fire, Mega Man Battle Network and Star Force series. History Aoki joined Capcom in 1995, where her first tracks were arrangements for the fifth generation console ports of Mega Man X3. She then lent her voice to Mega Man Battle & Chase, providing the vocals for Roll's special ending theme, "Kaze yo Tsutaete...", which later evolved into the character's main theme. Following this, however, was her first major project: Breath of Fire III, which she co-composed with Akari Kaida: the first of a handful of projects the two partook. She later handled nearly all of Breath of Fire IV, and although Kaida was not a part of this game's score, Aoki's next project (and its sequel) had her taking the reins from her colleague, utilizing many of the compositions from the series' original entry. This happened once more following Kaida's depature from the company, with Aoki returning to the Battle Network series for its final entry and retaining this position following its progression into the Star Force series. Other projects Aoki was involved in include the console version of Pocket Fighter, Steel Battalion and Shadow of Rome. In 2007, Aoki left Capcom to co-found "Unique Note" (a music production studio) with Tetsuya Shibata (another former Capcom member). Despite this departure, Aoki was able to compose the score for the third and final entry in the Star Force series as a freelancer, this time with her long-time colleague (also now freelancing). Other freelance work includes Suikoden Tierkreis, Luminous Arc 2, Half-Minute Hero, and the musical Rakuen, as well as the arrange CD soundtrack for Mega Man 10. She married Shibata on April 1, 2014. Production History *''Mega Man X3'' (PSX, Saturn and PC Versions) (1996/1998) No in-game credit list; music arrangement *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (1997) -- Additional Musician *''Breath of Fire III'' (1997) -- Music Composition, Vo. & Background Vocals (-Ending Theme- "Pure Again") *''Resident Evil: Director's Cut'' (1997) -- Music Data Edit (Sound) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Arcade and PSX Versions) (1998/1999) -- Special Thanks to *''Pocket Fighter'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998) -- Music Compose & Arrangement (Consumer Staff) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Dreamcast Version) (1999) -- Special Thanks to (Arcade Staff) *''Mega Man Legends 2'' (2000/2003) -- Special Thanks *''Breath of Fire IV'' (2000/2003) -- Music (Production Staff), Composition (Ending Tune "A Little After the Dream"), Arrangement (Ending Tune "A Little After the Dream") *''MegaMan Battle Network 2'' (2001) -- Music (as Y.Aoki) *''Steel Battalion'' (2002) -- Voice transparente Opening *''MegaMan Battle Network 3 White'' (2002) -- Music (as Y.Aoki) *''Rockman EXE Game Music Complete Works: Rockman EXE 1~3'' (CD) (2002) *''MegaMan Battle Network 3 Blue'' (2003) -- Music (as Y.Aoki) *''Shadow of Rome'' (2005) -- Main Music Composer (Game Development Staff) *''MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS'' (2005) -- Special Thanks (as Y.Aoki) *''MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar'' (2005) -- Music (as Y.Aoki) *''MegaMan Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar'' (2005) -- Music (as Y.Aoki) *''Rockman EXE 5DS & 6 Music Complete Encyclopedia'' (CD) (2006) *''Mega Man Star Force: Leo'' (2006) -- Music (as Y. Aoki) *''Mega Man Star Force: Pegasus'' (2006) -- Music (as Y. Aoki) *''Mega Man Star Force: Dragon'' (2006) -- Music (as Y. Aoki) *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Ninja'' (2007) -- Music *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Saurian'' (2007) -- Music *''Mega Man Star Force 3: Black Ace'' (2008) -- Music *''Mega Man Star Force 3: Red Joker'' (2008) -- Music *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) *''Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track'' (CD) (2016) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) -- Music Arrangement Song Credits Mega Man X3'' (PSX, Saturn and PC Versions)' *Doppler Stage 1 -- Arrangement *Doppler Stage 2 -- Arrangement '''Mega Man Battle & Chase *Kaze yo Tsutaete... (Game version) ~Roll Special Ending~ -- Performed by *Kaze yo Tsutaete... (original Mix) -- Performed by Breath of Fire III *My Favorite Trick -- Composition & Arrangement *Island -- Composition & Arrangement *Tiding Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Still a Chrysalis -- Composition & Arrangement *Peach Engine ~Theme of Momo~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Clumsy March -- Composition & Arrangement *Steam Locomotion -- Composition & Arrangement *604800 sec. -- Composition & Arrangement *Pure Again ~Staff Roll~ -- Vocals & Background Vocals (w/Akari Kaida) Pocket Fighter'' (PSX and Saturn Versions)' *Make Fighter Mentality Test -- Arrangement '''Breath of Fire IV *A Little After the Dream -- Composition & Arrangement, Vocals (w/Ryoji Yamamoto) MegaMan Battle Network 2 *Theme of Rockman EXE 2 -- Composition (w/Akari Kaida), Arrangement *Secret Maneuvers -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Arrangement *At Okuden -- Composition & Arrangement *Marine Harbor -- Composition & Arrangement *Official Center -- Composition & Arrangement *Setting Off -- Composition & Arrangement *Streetscape of a Foreign Country -- Composition & Arrangement *Ameroppa Castle -- Composition & Arrangement *Side Street -- Composition & Arrangement *Dungeon -- Composition & Arrangement *Air Travel -- Composition & Arrangement *Determination in the Chest -- Composition & Arrangement *Suspicious Mood? -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Composition & Arrangement *Vicinity of Sorrow -- Composition & Arrangement *Proof of Courage -- Arrangement *Transmission! -- Composition & Arrangement *Smoky Field -- Composition & Arrangement *Time Limit -- Composition & Arrangement *A Serious Mission -- Composition & Arrangement *Fear in the Castle -- Composition & Arrangement *Magnetic Airplane -- Composition & Arrangement *You Can't Go Back -- Composition & Arrangement *Internet World -- Composition & Arrangement *Fearful -- Composition & Arrangement *And You Will Know the Truth -- Arrangement *Virus Busting -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Spirit -- Composition & Arrangement *VS. Gospel -- Composition & Arrangement *Style Change -- Composition & Arrangement *Pressure -- Composition & Arrangement *peace again -- Composition & Arrangement Steel Battalion *Opening -- Voice transparente MegaMan Battle Network 3 White *Theme of Rockman EXE 3 -- Composition (w/Akari Kaida), Arrangement *Theme of WWW -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Arrangement *Tree of Life -- Composition & Arrangement *Yoka-Yoka Village -- Composition & Arrangement *Sea Breeze Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Scientific Forefront -- Composition & Arrangement *TV Station -- Composition & Arrangement *N1 Grand Prix! -- Composition & Arrangement *Hell Island -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Laboratory -- Composition & Arrangement *Suspicious Mood? -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Composition & Arrangement *Wiping Tears -- Composition & Arrangement *Proof of Courage -- Arrangement *Transmission! -- Composition & Arrangement *Blind Mode -- Composition & Arrangement *Maze of Wildness -- Composition & Arrangement *Save a Life -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Transmission -- Composition & Arrangement *Network Is Spreading -- Composition & Arrangement *Dangerous Black -- Composition & Arrangement *Shine in the Dark -- Composition & Arrangement *Shooting Enemy -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Battle! -- Composition & Arrangement *VS. Proto -- Composition & Arrangement *Great Battlers -- Composition & Arrangement *Confrontation! -- Composition & Arrangement *Navi Customizer -- Composition & Arrangement *farewell -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman.EXE Game Music Complete Works: Rockman EXE 1~3 *Theme of Rockman EXE ~TGS 2002 mix~ -- Arrangement [NOTE: Used for MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS opening demo in place of "Be Somewhere"] *Navi Customizer ~free mode~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Tree of Life ~Piano Arrange~ -- Composition & Arrangement, Piano *farewell ~Vocalise~ -- Composition & Arrangement, Vocal MegaMan Battle Network 5 Double Team DS *Chain of Wish -- Arrangement MegaMan Battle Network 6 *Theme of Rockman EXE 6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Organization -- Composition & Arrangement *Central Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Indoors -- Composition & Arrangement *Saiba Academy -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Composition & Arrangement *Transmission! -- Composition & Arrangement *Blast Speed -- Composition & Arrangement *Seaside Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Aquarium Question ~ Shark Panic! -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Field -- Composition & Arrangement *Enemy Deleted! -- Composition & Arrangement *Green Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Suspicion -- Composition & Arrangement *Tree of Judgment -- Composition & Arrangement *Distortion! -- Composition & Arrangement *Surge of Power! -- Composition & Arrangement *Digital Strider -- Composition & Arrangement *Sky Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Promise -- Composition & Arrangement *Break the Storm -- Composition & Arrangement *Evil Spirit -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Arrangement *Hero! -- Composition & Arrangement *Danger Zone! -- Composition & Arrangement *Navi Customizer -- Composition & Arrangement *Parade! -- Composition & Arrangement *Graveyard -- Composition & Arrangement *Hakushaku -crossover ver.- -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Loser -- Arrangement *Secret Headquarters -- Composition & Arrangement *Two of Braves -- Composition & Arrangement *Decisive Battle, Cyber Beast! -- Composition & Arrangement *Future -- Composition & Arrangement *Epilogue -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman EXE 5DS & 6 Music Complete Encyclopedia *Theme of Rockman EXE 6 ~TGS MIX~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Digital Strider ~strident mix~ -- Composition *Past & Future -- Composition & Arrangement, Chorus (w/Ryoji Yamamoto & Kazuya Takimoto) Mega Man Star Force *Shooting Star -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Composition & Arrangement *Bright Indoors -- Composition & Arrangement *Science -- Composition & Arrangement *Homeroom -- Composition & Arrangement *Yashibu Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Dream Island -- Composition & Arrangement *Space Station -- Composition & Arrangement *Weightlessness -- Composition & Arrangement *Wave World -- Composition & Arrangement *Warning Bell!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Runaway Truck! -- Composition & Arrangement *Rocket Shooter -- Composition & Arrangement *Anaconda -- Composition & Arrangement *Dust Crash -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Battlefield -- Composition & Arrangement *Space!? -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of FM Alien -- Composition & Arrangement *Friendly Frequency -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Prelude -- Composition & Arrangement *Ride On -- Composition & Arrangement *Wave Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Tension -- Composition & Arrangement *Pleasant Company -- Composition & Arrangement *Agonizing Wish -- Composition & Arrangement *Loneliness -- Composition & Arrangement *Moving Scene -- Composition & Arrangement *The Place You Must Return to -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man Star Force 2 *Shooting Star (Ver. RR2) -- Composition *Hometown -- Composition *Roppondou Hills -- Composition & Arrangement *Yaeba Resort -- Composition & Arrangement *Donburaa Lake -- Composition & Arrangement *Nansca Village -- Composition & Arrangement *Wave Square -- Composition & Arrangement *Wave World -- Composition & Arrangement *Warning Bell!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Snowstorm -- Composition & Arrangement *Lakebed Investigation -- Composition & Arrangement *Malignant Geoglyph -- Composition & Arrangement *Bermuda Labyrinth -- Composition & Arrangement *Mu Continent -- Composition & Arrangement *Requiem of Damnation -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Orihime -- Composition & Arrangement *Melody of Isolation -- Composition & Arrangement *Ride On -- Composition & Arrangement *Holding Your Own with God -- Composition & Arrangement *Road to Victory -- Composition & Arrangement *Skyhigh Coliseum -- Composition & Arrangement *Engraved Memories -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man Star Force 3 *Shooting Star (Ver. RR3) -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence!! (Wave world) -- Composition & Arrangement *Wave Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner! (Short Version) -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner! -- Composition & Arrangement *Wave World -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Composition & Arrangement *Heart Is Dancing ~Spica Mall~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Jack and Quintia -- Composition & Arrangement *Prelude of Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Rezon Achievement! -- Composition & Arrangement *Tension -- Composition & Arrangement *Let's Shopping -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Dealer -- Composition & Arrangement *Cosmo Wave -- Composition & Arrangement *Hello! Shisa Island -- Composition & Arrangement *Shaking Environmental System -- Composition & Arrangement *Sentimental -- Composition & Arrangement *Those Who Protect Peace -- Composition & Arrangement *Satella Police Dispatch! -- Composition & Arrangement *Shot & Slash!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Hideout -- Composition & Arrangement *Disrupted EM Waves -- Composition & Arrangement *Crimson Machine -- Composition & Arrangement *Memory Fragments ~Meteor Server~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Finale -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonds Beyond Stars -- Composition & Arrangement *Warning Bell!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Road to Victory -- Composition (w/Akari Kaida) Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *Nemesisphere -- Arrangement Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track *Virus Busting -- Composition *You Can't Go Back -- Composition *Final Transmission -- Composition (w/Akari Kaida) *farewell -- Composition & Arrangement *Surge of Power! -- Composition & Arrangement Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) -- Arrangement External Links *Suleputer interview archived Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Female people